Mimpiku, Mimpimu, Mimpi Kita Berdua
by malaikat008
Summary: Perjuangan untuk mewujudkan sebuah janji seumur hidup, dari seorang pemuda kepada gadis yang dicintainya. Tentang mimpi dan harapan yang sempat sirna. Tentang aku, kamu dan sebuah permainan yang disebut 'Basketball'. UP CHAP 03
1. Prologue (Wanna Play A Game)

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto : Mimpiku, Mimpimu, Mimpi Kita Berdua**

 **Rating : T/M**

 **Pairing : [Naruto x Sakura]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Sport, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (Many Character from different Anime mostly Kuroko No Basketball)**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _Perjuangan untuk mewujudkan sebuah janji seumur hidup, dari seorang pemuda kepada gadis yang dicintainya. Tentang mimpi dan harapan yang sempat sirna. Tentang aku, kamu dan sebuah permainan yang disebut 'Basketball'._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1 Prologue (Wanna Play a Game)**_

 _._

 _._

 **#New York, Madison Square Garden**

Semua penonton di dalam _Madison Square Garden_ meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali seolah-olah memujanya bak seorang pahlawan baru saja menyelamatkan dunia dari kata kehancuran. Tetapi sang pahlawan itu hanya terdiam membisu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi setiap momen yang ada, angin yang berhembus di sela-sela tubuhnya, suara gemuruh teriakan penonton yang meneriakkan namanya, pelukan hangat dan ucapan selamat dari rekan setimnya tidak menggoyahkan dirinya untuk beranjak bergerak dari tengah lapangan.

'Akhirnya selangkah lagi mimpiku, mimpimu, mimpi kita berdua akan terwujud Sakura-chan, semoga angin berkenan menyampaikan rinduku padamu..'

.

.

 **#Jepang, Tokyo (waktu yang bersamaan)**

Seorang gadis tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata dari kedua matanya, menatap televisi yang menyiarkan secara langsung pertandingan tersebut, suara televisi yang bergemuruh meneriakkan nama pemuda tersebut menggema di setiap sudut kamar gadis tersebut. Gadis itu hanya bisa terpana menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut sambil mentasbihkan nama pemuda itu dalam hatinya.

'Te-teri-terima kasih Naruto-kun sudah mewujudkan mimpiku, mimpimu, mimpi kita berdua, semoga angin berkenan menyampaikan rinduku padamu…' kata sang Gadis dalam hati sambil terisak-isak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#FLASHBACK**

Dua sosok bocah berusia sekitar empat tahun tampak asyik bermain di halaman belakang rumah bocah laki-laki asyik dengan pasir serta mobilnya dan bocah perempuan sedang asik melompat-lompat melempar bola ke udara. Keduanya nampak asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing tetapi tidak lama kemudian bocah laki-laki itu membuka suara karena penasaran dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sang bocah perempuan.

" _Sakula-chan lagi ngapain sih?. kok ngelempar bola sambil melompat - lompat?" tanya anak kecil berambut spike pirang bernada cedal._

" _Ini namanya bacetball Naru-kun, bukannya Kushina Kaa-chan dulu seling main kek gini" jawab Gadis berambut pink tak kalah dengan nada cedalnya._

" _Kaa-chan dulu seling main sih tapi sekalang sudah tidak lagi, Sakula-chan mau gantiin Kaa-chan maen bola sambil lompat-lompat ya"_

" _hehehe….iaa Sakula klo udah gede pengen kayak Kushina Kaa-chan, lompat sambil mutel-mutel kereeeen!". Diiringi dengan teriakan dan mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "klo Naru-chan pengen jadi apa klo udah gede". Tanya gadis itu sambil memeluk bola yang besarnya hampir sebesar tubuh kecilnya._

" _kalena Sakula-chan pengen jadi Kaa-chan klo udah gede, klo gitu Naru pengen kayak Tou-chan yang keljanya duduk menonton Kaa-chan maen bola". Sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian seringnya diajak Ayahnya menonton Ibunya bertanding. "Dan klo sudah selesai belmain lompat-lompat biasanya Tou-chan memeluk Kaa-chan, nanti klo Sakula-chan selesai belmain lompat-lompat Naru peluk ya..bial sama kek Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan"_

" _Iyaa Sakula-chan mau dipeluk sama Nalu bial sama kek Kushina Kaa-chan" jawab Gadis itu diiringi dengan senyuman manis._

Tanpa disadari keempat pasang mata melihat aktivitas itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar dan menyaksikan tingkah lucu bocah-bocah tersebut.

 **#END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Jepang, Tokyo, (Musim Semi)**

Musim semi telah tiba, burung-burung menyambut dengan nyanyian setiap paginya. Bunga-bunga yang layu kini kembali bermekaran menyambut datangnya musim yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Hilir mudik para muda-mudi yang berlarian tampak disana-sini, wajah mereka nampak khawatir dan takut terlambat masuk menyambut upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Kesibukan juga nampak di salah satu sekolah di distrik Tokyo. _Seirin Highschool_ salah satu sekolah terkenal di tokyo dengan berbagai prestasi di bidang akademik dan olahraga yang setiap tahunnya selalu menerima banyak pendaftar calon siswa baru.

"Bagaimana status semua stand promosi klub Ekstrakurikuler (Eskul), apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya wanita bersurai pink itu kepada kohai-nya di OSIS. "Pokoknya jangan sampai ada keributan seperti tahun kemarin" diiringi dengan nada tinggi mempertegas keinginannya.

"Lapor Seitokaichou! semua stand sudah diatur sedemikian rupa seperti yang direncanakan pada rapat bersama, jalur evakuasi sudah dipersiapkan, semoga tidah terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan" jawab perempuan berambut cepol dua sambil menatap tajam kedua mata Kaichou-nya.

"Terima kasih Tenten...kamu bisa kembali ke postmu lagi" berkata sambil berlalu meninggalkan perempuan bercepol dua.

" _You got mail - you got mail - you got mail_ (nada dering ponsel Sakura menggunakan nada dering dari anime Haganai - Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai)" Gadis bersurai pink itu tersenyum mendengar nada dering ponselnya berbunyi, seakan sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkan E-mail.

 **From : Naru-Baka**

 **Subject : Miss U**

 **Saku-chan aku sudah di bandara Narita, tidak usah menjemputku kita bertemu di Tempat biasa -tebanne.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Taman Kota (Senja)**

'Sudah dua tahun tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, lapangan basketnya masih ada tidak ya' sambil menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaan lapangan basket yang sering digunakan latihan ketika masih kecil.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, kau tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali di bidang bola basket! kerja keras saja tidak cukup tetapi harus juga memiliki bakat!" Teriak lelaki berambut merah kepada rekannya berambut biru yang sekarang dalam posisi tersungkur di lapangan. "Itu tidak hanya fakta tetapi juga kenyataan,.."

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap dengan tatapan kosong kepada rekannya yang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang secara tidak sengaja melukai prinsip dan kecintaannya terhadap olahraga basket.

"Siapa kau, berani berkata begitu kepada seseorang yang begitu mencintai olahraga basket!, Siapa bilang bahwa seseorang yang memiliki tekad berusaha dan bekerja keras tidak bisa mengalahkan orang yang hanya mengandalkan bakat!" Teriak remaja berambut pirang berkulit tan.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana sumber suara berasal, Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan kaget melihat kedatangan orang tersebut. Kilatan ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali hadir menghiasi kepala Kuroko seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Remaja berambut merah yang bernama Kagami Taiga, ikut berbalik menghadap sumber suara tersebut, dilihatnya remaja berambut pirang berkulit tan yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. "Siapa juga dirimu, ikut campur urusan orang..!"

"Naru Sen~" Kuroko mencoba memanggil remaja berambut pirang tersebut tetapi dengan cepat pemuda itu memotong ucapannya

"Oh..., hanya seorang rekan yang sama-sama mencintai olahraga bola basket" nampak senyuman khas rubah terlihat wajah Naruto " _Wanna play a game_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please Review**

 **V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**


	2. Maybe, See You Tomorrow

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto : Mimpiku, Mimpimu, Mimpi Kita Berdua**

 **Rating : T/M**

 **Pairing : [Naruto x Sakura]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Sport, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (Many Character from different Anime mostly Kuroko No Basketball)**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _Perjuangan untuk mewujudkan sebuah janji seumur hidup, dari seorang pemuda kepada gadis yang dicintainya. Tentang mimpi dan harapan yang sempat sirna. Tentang aku, kamu dan sebuah permainan yang disebut 'Basketball'._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 2 Maybe, See You Tomorrow**_

 _._

 _._

 **#Taman Kota (Akhir Senja Menjelang Malam)**

"Nice Game…!"

Kagami hanya bisa menggerutu mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyuman khas rubahnya remaja bersurai pirang tersebut. Dirinya hanya bisa terbaring lemas diatas lapangan mengadah keatas menatap awan yang berubah warna dari merah darah menjadi gelap dan berbintang. Deru nafasnya terdengar begitu cepat, keringat bercucuran di seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya "SHUT up!" teriaknya sambil setelah mengambil nafas panjang membalas pernyataan si pirang yang sejak daritadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

Si pirang menyeringai kepada Kagami sambil berkata "Sebenarnya permainan basket mu keren kok, cuma mungkin aku sedikit lebih keren".

"Apa tidak salah Naru-senpai, klo cuma sedikit lebih keren.." Kuroko menyela ucapan Naruto. Kuroko mengetahui bahwa dia telah dikalahkan oleh Kagami dalam permainan sebelumnya tetapi remaja bersurai biru muda itu menyadari bahwa kekuatan sesungguhnya Senpai-nya tidak hanya seperti ini. Kuroko tahu bahwa Kagami akan kalah jika bertanding _one on one_ dengan Naruto, Kagami tidak hanya kalah dari segi fisik ( _Strength_ ) tetapi juga teknik dan pengalaman bertanding.

"Senpai benar-benar telah menghancurkan Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko dengan tenang dan nada datarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan mantan Kouhai-nya dulu waktu SMP "Kamu tidak berubah Tetsuya, kata-katamu masih blak-blakan tanpa ada sedikit pun basa-basi". Menatap remaja berambut merah dan berkata "Tapi ucapanmu ada benarnya juga kok Tetsu.."

Kagami hanya bisa membalas ucapan Naruto dengan memberikan tatapan tajam, karena mulutnya kelu untuk berucap dan tubuhnya terlalu capek akibat permainan sebelumnya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa akan menemukan lawan setangguh ini begitu cepat. Ditatapnya remaja bersurai pirang yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Kuroko, dia hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya remaja Blonde itu nampak baik-baik saja dan tidak lelah sama sekali seperti tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan yang berat, keringatnya hanya menetes sedikit disela-sela wajahnya.

"Apa yang Naru-Senpai lakukan di Jepang? Bukannya Naru-Senpai sedang melanjutkan studi di Germany klo tidak salah?". Pertanyaan dari Kuroko kepada Naruto membuat Kagami terkejut 'Ternyata dia seperti diriku…'

"Hmm.. aku cuma sedang iseng kok di Jepang, memenuhi permintaan _My lovely Wi~_ ". Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras dan sebuah buku yang tebalnya kurang lebih 20cm mendarat di pucuk kepala membuat dirinya terpelanting jatuh.

"SHANRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!... NARU BAKA!..." guratan emosi nampak jelas di wajah gadis berambut pink. "Sudah daritadi aku menunggu di tempat itu, disini kamu malah sibuk bermain dengan bocah-bocah berandalan ini... berikan aku penjelasan Naru-Baka?"

Kuroko dan Kagami hanya melongo takjub melihat Naruto terpelanting jatuh ke lapangan akibat lemparan buku setebal 20 cm yang mendarat di pucuk kepalanya.

Kagami hanya menggerutu dalam hati setelah harga dirinya hancur akibat kekalahan dalam permainan _one on one_ dengan si pirang kini si pink mengatainnya sebagai bocah berandalan.

Sedangkan di lain pihak Kuroko hanya bisa terkejut dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba hadir di tengah lapangan dan mengumpat Senpai-nya. Wajah gadis itu tidak begitu asing baginya "Sakura-nee…Saku~". Tiba-tiba pelukan mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Tetsu-chan miss you.." sambil memeluk pria bersurai biru itu yang tingginya semampai denganya. "Kamu tetap saja kecil ya… tidak berubah Tetsu-chan"

"itai..itaiii apa-apaan kamu Saku-chan, bukanya menyambutku dengan pelukan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang malah melempar buku.." sambil menyentuh keningnya yang nampak merah akibat lemparan buku.

"Salah sendiri siapa yang mengingkari janji..huh" sambil memalingkan muka enggan menatap Naruto.

Naruto segera berdiri dan menarik dengan cepat salah satu tangan Sakura yang memeluk Kuroko, menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya merapat ke tubuh Naruto dan kepala Sakura terjatuh ke dada bidangnya. "Aku tidak terima kamu memeluk-meluk Tetsu, padahal aku belum dipeluk" sambil membisikan kata-kata ke telinga Sakura "Kamu tahu akan ku hukum dirimu malam ini Hime"

Seluruh bagian sensitif Sakura tiba-tiba serasa tersengat listrik mendengar bisikan dari Naruto. Sakura tahu bahwa ucapan Naruto tidak bisa dianggap main-main karena Sakura mengetahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah menarik ucapannya kembali. Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepala dengan wajah semerah tomat "i-i-ia.."

Tiba-tiba teriakan terdengar dari jauh "Waka-sama, Ojou-sama… Kizashi-sama baru saja menelepon anda berdua diharapkan segera pulang Mebuki-sama sudah tidak sabar menunggu Waka-sama di Mansion"

"Ayuk kita pulang Hime, Hahaue sudah menunggu…" sambil berjalan dan memeluk pinggang Sakura, supaya menempel dekat dirinya.

Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk malu melihat perlakukan mesra Naruto terhadap dirinya, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, nafasnya memburu dan pikirannya kacau sambil membayangkan apa hukuman nanti malam yang akan dia terima.

Tetsuya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua Senpai-nya, dikarenkan sudah lama sekali dia tidak menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Adegan yang mengingatkan akan kebersamaan rekan-rekannya yang selalu mengejek dan tertawa melihat tingkah laku mesra serta konyol antara Naruto dan Sakura di sela-sela latihan.

"Akankah kita bertemu lagi Naru-Senpai?"

"Maybe, See you tomorrow Tetsu..." jawab Naruto diiringi senyuman rubahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please Review**

 **V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**


	3. So, When We're gonna Get a Grandchild?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto : Mimpiku, Mimpimu, Mimpi Kita Berdua**

 **Rating : T/M**

 **Pairing : [Naruto x Sakura]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Sport, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (Many Character from different Anime mostly Kuroko No Basketball)**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _Perjuangan untuk mewujudkan sebuah janji seumur hidup, dari seorang pemuda kepada gadis yang dicintainya. Tentang mimpi dan harapan yang sempat sirna. Tentang aku, kamu dan sebuah permainan yang disebut 'Basketball'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Namun seseorang tidak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk dicintai."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 3 So, When We're Gonna Get a Grandchild**_

 **#Mansion Haruno**

"My _Musuko_ … tidak terasa enam bulan lamanya tidak bertemu, makin tinggi dan ganteng dirimu…" Mebuki tersenyum lalu memeluk Naruto kemudian menantap tajam mata _sapphire_ -nya dan berjinjit mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik putranya. "benar kan _anata_ …" Mebuki memandang kearah Kizashi seakan meminta persetujuan pendapatnya tentang Naruto

"Hmm iaa… beda sekali dengan yang dilihat di televisi" jawab Kizashi datar.

"Ahh… _Hahaue, Chichiue_ bisa saja…, Tinggi Naru masih sama seperti yang dulu kok waktu terakhir kali bertemu _Hahaue_ di _New York_ , klo ganteng-nya sih mungkin bertambah" sambil mengerlingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Huh… sayang sifat narsisnya tidak berubah malah makin bertambah" ucap Sakura membalas kerlingan Naruto yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Saku keatas dulu mau ganti baju gerah!... gara-gara berjalan mengelilingi taman kota mencari rubah _Baka_ ini..! huff" memberi penekanan pada kata **Baka** dan berlalu meninggalkan ketiga sosok yang memandangnya dengan senyuman di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kamu mandi dulu Naru-chan badanmu bau... Kaa-san, Tou-chan menunggumu di ruang makan, sekalian ajak Saku-chan klo sudah selesai…"

Mebuki melepas pelukannya kemudian mendorong pundak Naruto ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Kamar Naru masih seperti yang dulu kan _Hahaue_? apa sudah boleh pindah ke kama-r" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai ke arah Kizashi.

"Hei _Gaki!_... jangan macam-macam kamu ya…" Kizashi me-death glare Naruto diiringi gerakan menendang bokong Naruto.

"Ahh... _Chichiue_ tidak bisa diajak bercanda…" jawab Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Kizashi dan Mebuki. Keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan konyol anak laki-lakinya yang tidak berubah walaupun bertambah umurnya.

"Kau lihat tingkah anak laki-laki pilihanmu Mebuki-chan, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali… walau sudah belajar di luar negeri" bercanda meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Bukannya kau pertama kali melonjak kegirangan waktu Minato-kun dan Kushina-chan mengajukan usulannya" jawab Mebuki sambil tersenyum menanggapi suaminya.

"Hn…" berpaling dari Mebuki dan berjalan meninggalkan Mebuki menuju ke ruang makan. 'Terima kasih Naruto, sudah mengembalikan senyuman Sakura, tidak salah aku memilihmu _Gaki'_ Kizashi berguman dalam hati.

"Dasar _tsundere"_ ucap Mebuki dengan pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh suaminya.

 **#Mansion Haruno (Ruang Makan Keluarga Haruno)**

Nampak keempat orang berbeda usia bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati hidangan makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang Nyonya Besar Mebuki-sama. Terkadang suara tawa ataupun teriakan candaan dengan nada yang tidak terlalu tinggi terdengar di tengah-tengah kekusyukan makan malam tersebut. Mungkin bagi orang awam yang memandang suasana makan malam yang begitu berisik bukanlah suatu kenyamanan, tetapi bagi para pelayan di mansion Haruno, suasana inilah yang mereka sukai. Kehangangatan, keakraban, keidealan sebuah keluarga begitu terpancar dari keempat orang tersebut. Suasana yang sempat hilang semenjak Sang anak laki-laki mengambil keputusan meninggalkan Jepang untuk menuntut ilmu di luar negeri.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan memenangkan kejuaraan _**NACC Men's Basketball Championship**_ , Naruto. Maaf Tou-chan tidak bisa hadir" kata Kizashi membuka percakapan yang cukup serius.

"Tidak apa-apa _Chichiue_ , Naru sadar kesibukan _Chichiue_ dan _Hime_ " Jawab Naruto mencoba memberikan keterangan bahwa dia paham akan kesibukan _Chichiue_ -nya dan juga kesibukan Sakura.

"Kan sudah diwakili dengan kehadiran _Hahaue" l_ anjut Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan. "Naru cuma beruntung kok bisa memenangkan pertandingan final, karena mendapat rekan tim yang solid" Sambil merendahkan diri mencoba tidak sombong atas kemenangan yang didapat.

"Tumben tidak narsis, biasanya narsis klo dapat juara sekaligus _**MVP (Most Valuable Player)**_ **"** Ucap Sakura menyambut pernyataan Naruto.

"Jadi _Hime_ menonton _live_ -nya ya, ku kira _Hime_ melupakan" diiringi dengan gaya tangis khas anime. "Berarti _Hime_ tidak lupa perjanjiannya kan?" menatap Sakura, sambil menyodorkan pipi kiri diiringi gerakan jari terlunjuk menunjuk ke arah pipinya sendiri.

"Huff, sudah lupa tu…" Sakura menoleh ke arah berlawanan sambil berlalu berucap "Saku sudah selesai makan mau istirahat, permisi Tou-chan, Kaa-san dan Naru- **BAKA** ".

Suami istri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa melihat kelakuan anak perempuan dan anak laki-lakinya. Suasana seperti inilah yang mereka rindukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera menyadari kesalahan yang telah dirimu perbuat Naru-chan, Kaa-san tidak mau ada perang dunia ketiga di rumah ini. Kamu mengetahui-kan bagaimana sifat Sakura klo sudah ngambek?" kata Mebuki mencoba memberi saran kepada anak laki-lakinya.

"Ha'I, _Hahaue._ " jawab Naruto dengan nada tegas "Klo begitu Naru permisi dulu mau menyusul _Hime_ , terima kasih atas makan malamnya _Chichiue Hahaue_ ".

 **#Mansion Haruno (Kamar Sakura Haruno)**

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sakura berkali-kali sambil memanggilnya dengan lembut, Tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Bersiap menghadapi kehancuran yang sudah ada di depan mata. Naruto akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri membuka knop pintu kamar Sakura.

'Tidak dikunci, hmm kebiasaan' Guman Naruto.

Memandang ke segala penjuru kamar mencoba mencari sosok Sakura. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan hawa yang familiar, hawa yang sama, yang dirasakan beberapa tahun lalu ketika berkunjung pertama kali ke kamar Sakura. Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sangat besar menempel di dinding. Foto dua orang bocah dengan latar belakang sebuah kursi taman yang dibelakangnya berdiri begitu gagah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Nampak di foto tersebut sang gadis kecil memeluk bola basket sebesar dirinya sambil tersenyum memandang kearah bocah laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya. Bocah tersebut membawa tas kantor jinjing berwarna hitam, tas tersebut kelihatan begitu berat karena dibawa dengan kedua tangannya. Bocah laki-laki tersebut tersenyum lima jari memandang kearah Gadis yang memeluk bola basket tersebut. Difoto itu terukir jelas kebahagiaan dari kedua bocah tersebut, foto itu seakan menggambarkan cita-cita yang diinginkan kedua bocah tersebut ketika nanti beranjak dewasa.

Semilir angin yang berhembus mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari bingkai foto tersebut menuju keluar kearah Balkon, tempat dimana ia sering bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati malam ketika bermain di rumah Sakura.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis berdiri di balkon menatap ke langit menikmati keindahan hamparan bintang-bintang kecil, seulas senyuman tipis terpatri pada wajah cantiknya tatkala menikmati keindahan sinar yang dipancarkan oleh bintang-bintang tersebut. Punggung gadis dibalik _lingerie_ berenda berwarna pink itu nampak begitu kecil dan rapuh bagi Naruto, ingin rasanya Naruto segera berlari memeluk sang gadis melindungi sang gadis dari kerasnya cobaan dunia.

Naruto berjalan begitu pelan mendekat ke arah gadis bersurai pink yang tengah asik dengan kegiatan menatap bintang.

"Maaf, _Hime_ " Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menarik pinggang ramping Sakura dengan menggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya untuk mengeliminasi sedikit jarak yang tersisa di antara dirinya dan gadis tersebut.

Walaupun terkejut akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Sakura sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan Naruto kepada dirinya saat ini. Justru Sakura merasa sangat bahagia karena sudah lama sekali ia merindukan pelukan dari sang pemuda bersurai pirang. Sebuah pelukan yang jarang sekali ia dapat selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Maaf, _Hime_ " Ucap Naruto lagi mengulang permintaan maaf kepada sang pujaan hati.

"Maaf, karena tidak menepati janji untuk menunggu di tempat kenangan kita" sambil mencium dengan lembut pipi Sakura.

Di tengah dekapan Naruto yang begitu erat, Sakura dengan gerakan pelan berbalik menghadap Naruto. Dilihatnya wajah pemuda itu begitu sayu, dengan lembut Sakura mengelus pipi Naruto mencoba menangkan kegundahan sang pemuda.

"Alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin kamu menjemputku di bandara, karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu di sekolah" Naruto mencoba bercerita mengapa dia mengingkari janjinya "Tetapi dirikulah yang diberikan kejutan olehmu, _Hime_ " Lanjut Naruto.

Sakura nampak bingung dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Maksud Naru-" belum sempat Sakura selesai berucap. Naruto memotong ucapannya.

"Aku melihatmu bercakap begitu mesra dengan seorang pria berambut merah _Hime_ " lanjut Naruto dengan nada bergetar "Sebuah kejutan yang membuat hatiku ngilu" menatap Sakura dengan tajam seolah meminta penjelasan siapa pria tersebut dan apa maksudnya bermesraan dengan dirinya.

Sakura mencoba berpikir keras, mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi di sekolah. Akhirnya ia tersadar dan mengerti akan kejadian yang dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Naru-kun, ada kesalahpahaman disini kelihatannya. Aku memang bercakap dengan Gaara-san tetapi tidak membahas apapun tentang hal yang bersifat pribadi, cuma membicarakan tentang pertukaran ide tentang festival yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan ke depan" Jawab sakura sambil mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka dengan pria itu Sakura!. Dan aku tidak suka klo kamu berhubungan dengannya, apapun alasannya!. Apa kamu tidak melihat tatapan liarnya kepadamu!?" Balas Naruto dengan nada agak ditinggikan "Tatapan matanya seolah menelanjangi tubuhmu Sakura!, apa kamu tidak bisa melihatnya?!" lanjut Naruto.

Sakura terkejut dengan dengan kemarahan Naruto, Sakura mengetahui seorang Naruto tidak akan marah kepada dirinya tanpa ada alasan yang mendasar dan jelas. Sakura mencoba memahami yang sedang dirasakan Naruto dan mencoba melihatnya dari sudut pandang Naruto.

"Kamu tahu Sakura, klo aku tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu… entah apa yang akan terjadi aku sudah tidak sanggup membayangkannya lagi…"

Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto sedang serius dan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, apalagi dengan hilangnya suffix dari namanya serta panggilan sayang yang sering ditujukan kepadanya " _Hime_ " yang tidak terucap sama sekali. Naruto benar-benar sangat marah saat ini.

Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk menyadari kesalahan dan kebodohannya. Dia seharusnya sadar akan status yang disandangnya saat ini. Sebuah status dimana dia harus bisa menjaga jarak dari lawan jenis, kecuali kepada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah memilikinya secara sah.

Airmata pun tertumpah dari kedua mata Sakura "Maafkan aku… Naru-kun **hiks** Maaf… **hiks,** Maaf sudah membuat mu terluka… Maaf Naru… **hiks"** ucap Sakura sambil terisak-isak meminta maaf kepada suaminya.

"Cukup Sakura, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya" ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepala seraya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku menyadari... **hiks** posisiku Naru, seharusnya aku sadar statusku... **hiks** sebagai seorang istri... **hiks.** Maafkan aku Naru… **"**

"Tidak semua kesalahan ada padamu Saku-chan, sebagian besar kesalahan ada padaku yang belum bisa menghilangkan sifat posesif ku ini. Maafkan aku Saku… selama ini kamu harus terus mengalah gara-gara sifat posesif ku ini..." Ucap Naruto sambil mendekap lebih erat pinggang Sakura, mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat.

"hehehe… sifat posesif mu itu salah satu yang membuatku makin mencintai mu Naru..." Jawab Sakura, menghapus air mata sambil terkekeh.

"Kamu tahu sifat posesif mu?, membuatku terasa dilindungi, dimiliki sepenuhnya, disayangi sepenuh hati, dicintai tanpa ada yang menyaingi" lanjut Sakura.

Naruto hanya bisa tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, _Hime_ " Ucap Naruto kemudian mengecupi setiap inchi wajah cantik Sakura. Dimulai dari dahi Sakura, kedua kelopak mata Sakura, Hidung mancung Sakura, kedua pipi Sakura, dagu Sakura dan diakhiri kecupan pada bibir ranum merah Sakura yang merekah dengan indah yang semakin menggoda sang pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

.

.

.

 _When Emerald meet Sapphire..._

 _Finally Heaven meet Earth…_

 _Together…_

 _Become One…_

.

.

.

* * *

 **\- START for LEMON -**

Semilir angin malam kini membelai dengan lembuat kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk oleh kerinduan. Cumbuan demi cumbuan diberikan Naruto kepada Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya bisa mendesah, mengejap kedua matanya menikmati cumbuan yang dilakukan Naruto. Jenjang leher Sakura yang semula berwarna putih bersih kini telah berubah menjadi merah berkat permainan ganas bibir sang suami.

"Na-ru… ja-ja-ngan di-si-tu… Na-ru...ja-ngan…" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan menjawab terbata-bata akibat gigitan Naruto di leher sebelah kirinya.

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap tubuh Sakura yang sempat melonggar akibat penolakan Sakura terhadap permainan ganas Naruto.

"Diam dan nikmati… jangan melawan ku Sakura…" Berbisik ke telinga Sakura dengan nada tegas.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang serius dengan nada yang tinggi membuat Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menikmati permainan Naruto, berharap mentari pagi segera datang menjelang mengakhiri permainan panas Naruto.

Puas menjelajahi kedua belah jenjang leher Sakura, Naruto beralih ke bibir mungil Sakura. Dengan ganas diciumnya bibir Sakura. Sakura yang sudah pasrah mencoba mengimbangi permainan Naruto, tetapi keseimbangan permainan bibir tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Gigitan Naruto kepada bibir bawah Sakura membuatnya terhenyak dan dengan cepat Naruto memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, menyapu semua yang ada di bibir sang gadis bersurai pink yang telah basah oleh percampuran cairan saliva kedua insan berbeda jenis tersebut.

"Ahh… sungguh nikmat…" Rancau Naruto sambil memindahkan kedua tangan kekarnya yang semula memeluk erat pinggang Sakura beralih meremas kedua buah dada Sakura.

"Pe-lan Na-ru, Sa-kit…" Ucap Sakura

Naruto tak mempedulikan erangan demi erangan yang Sakura keluarkan akibat remasan ganas di kedua dada dan putingnya. Puas memainkan dada Sakura, tangan kanan Naruto menyusuri tubuh Sakura dan dengan gerakan yang cepat menyingkap _lingerie_ kemudian memasukan tanganya kedalam celana dalam Sakura memainkan semua bagian yang ditutupi kain berwarna pink tersebut _._

Sakura hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan semua gejolak yang timbul akibat rangsangan bagian sensitif miliknya.

"Lepaskan semua beban mu sayang…" Ucap Naruto sambil memandang kedua _emerlad_ milik Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Akhirnya dengan teriakan keras dan panjang Sakura melepas semua beban yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya "Na… RU~~~" diiringi keluarnya cairan cinta yang membasahi bagian bawah tubuh dan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk mempermainkan lubang kewanitaan miliknya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh karena mengejang akibat klimaks pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Diangkatnya tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style,_ kemudian dibawanya masuk ke dalam kamar menjauh dari balkon dan dinginnya angin malam.

Diletakkannya dengan begitu hati-hati tubuh mungil sang gadis Haruno di atas ranjang _king size_ milik sang gadis.

Ditatap lalu dielus dengan lembut lekuk tubuh Sakura, dari pucuk kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sakura tersenyum bergeliat pelan menikmati usapan lembut yang dilakukan oleh Naruto di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Dengan pelan di lepasnya _lingerie_ berenda berwarna pink yang membalut tubuh Sakura. Wajah putih cantik itu seketika merona hebat ketika Naruto menatap lebih intens ke arah tubuh mulusnya yang kini sudah tidak berbalut sehelai benang apapun. Sakura sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarang Naruto menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dengan tatapan yang begitu lapar.

Justru Sakura harus bisa memberikan pelayanan terbaik bagi suami yang sudah dinikahi hampir setahun yang lalu, yang jarang bisa ditemui karena sang suami meneruskan pendidikan di luar negeri demi mewujudkan impian mereka berdua. Perlahan sang gadis pink beranjak untuk duduk diatas ranjang, tepat di hadapan pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura pun mulai membuka sisa kain yang menutupi tubuh kekar Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis memperhatikan sikap istrinya yang terbilang cukup berani ini. Naruto menerawang ke masa lalu mencoba mengingat setiap malam yang dihabiskan bersama Sakura untuk berhubungan intim, malam ini Sakura begitu berani mengawali sajian utama dari permainan panas ini, tidak seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya Naruto yang harus aktif memulai sajian utama dari permainan panas.

tak butuh waktu lama sampai semua kain yang melekat di tubuh Naruto terlepas, dengan debaran jantung tak karuan Sakura menatap tubuh Naruto yang begitu berotot dan gagah.

Selain itu, Sakura nampak salah tingkah dengan keberadaan adik Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tegang dan juga membesar. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali melihatnya, tetapi hari ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sakura menatap dengan begitu dekat adik Naruto yang telah membuat dirinya berubah dari seorang gadis menjadi seorang wanita. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi canggung Sakura.

Diusapnya dengan pelan pucuk kepala Sakura oleh Naruto, berusaha menenangkan perasaan canggung Sakura yang posisi wajahnya begitu dekat dengan adik kecilnya.

"Saku-chan…" Panggil naruto dengan lembut kepada istrinya.

Sakura mendengar panggilan Naruto, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke _Sapphire_ milik Naruto. Ditatapnya dengan tajam kedua _Sapphire_ milik Naruto, dan perlahan Sakura mengganguk dengan pelan seakan mengerti arti tatapan Naruto.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke pucuk kepala adik kecil milik Naruto. Diciumnya pucuk kepala adik kecil Naruto, kemudian diteruskan dengan kuluman-kuluman dan jilatan ke setiap jengkal sang adik kecil tersebut.

Naruto mendesah menikmati setiap kuluman dan jilatan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ketika Sakura mencoba mengangat tanganya menggengam sang adik kecil, Naruto berucap " _Don't use hand... no hand Saku-chan…_ ".

Sakura yang paham arti ucapan Naruto, menurunkan tanganya dan dengan perlahan memaju mundurkan kepala miliknya mencoba mengulum menelan seluruh bagian adik kecil milik sang suami.

Naruto makin merancau tidak jelas akibat gerakan maju mundur kepala Sakura. Naruto menyadari bahwa tidak lama lagi dirinya akan mengalami klimaks, dengan cepat kedua tangan Naruto memegang erat pucuk kepala sakura, mencoba menghentikan gerakan kepala Sakura yang tengah bergerak maju mundur mengulum adik kecilnya.

"Giliran ku sayang…" Ucap Naruto ditengah rancauannya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Naruto memegang erat pucuk kepalanya, seakan tahu kegiatan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, Naruto memaju-mundurkan adik kecilnya dimulut Sakura yang mungil. Sakura tahu Naruto sebentar lagi akan mengakhir permainan ronde pertamanya. Gerakan pinggul Naruto makin cepat, Sakura hanya bisa mengejap-ejapkan kedua matanya menerima pemerkosaaan yang dilakukan adik kecil naruto kepada bibir ranumnya.

"aaaaaaaaaaah…..SA-KU-CH-AN" rancau Naruto

Cairan putih kental yang berasal dari adik kecil Naruto keluar dengan deras, memuncrat membasahi mulut mungil Sakura. Sebagian besar cairan itu langsung ditelan oleh Sakura sedangkan sisanya mengotori wajah cantik miliknya.

"Telan semua Saku-chan… _don't waste my gift for you_ " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya di mulut dan wajah Sakura.

"Ha,I" ucap Sakura memahami ucapan sang suami. Menelan semua cairan putih kental tersebut tanpa tersisa, sambil menata nafas dan emosi mengingat ronde kedua akan segera dimulai.

" _Ready for second round, Hime"._

Sakura membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Dengan lembut di tuntunnya tubuh Sakura untuk kembali berbaring tidur di atas kasur. Dengan cepat Naruto menyambar mulut Sakura yang sudah bersih dari cairan putih miliknya, mengulumnya dengan lembut dan pelan menikmati setiap momen yang tersaji. Tangan kiri Naruto beranjak memainkan puting dan meremas dada milik Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai bergerak ke arah lubang kewanitaan milik Sakura yang sedari tadi menggesek dengan begitu intim kejantanannya.

Satu jari Naruto masukan ke dalam lubang kewanitaan milik Sakura dan mengocoknya perlahan tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun cumbuan terhadap bibir ranum Sakura.

"Ngh~~... Na~..ru~ Ahh~" Putri tunggal Haruno itu mendesah kenikmatan tatkala Naruto mengocok lubang kewanitaan dengan cepat di bawah sana.

Akibat desahan panjang Sakura, Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk memanjakan lubang kewanitaan Sakura dengan memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam sana dan memberikan gerakan _in-out_ yang cukup teratur. Sontak Sakura terpekik kaget karena merasakan perih pada lubang kewanitaanya akibat sudah lama tidak melakukan hubungan badan dengan Naruto.

Namun, rasa perih itu seketika hilang tergantikan oleh perasaan nikmat yang tidak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Sakura benar-benar menikmati permainan jari Naruto di dalam lubang hangat sempit miliknya. Tubuhnya pun kini kembali menegang sambil mengeluarkan cairan cinta untuk kedua kalinya, cairan tersebut kembali membasahi tangan sang pemuda Namikaze.

Sakura hanya mampu mendesah lega dengan peluh keringat yang membasahi setiap inchi tubuh indahnya. Sementara Naruto kini tengah menelan habis cairan cinta yang tersisa di tangannya, cairan itu terasa begitu manis di lidahnya.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengesek-gesekan adik kecilnya di depan lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura paham arti dari gesekan ini, kemudian melihat secara sekilas adik kecil Naruto yang sangat menegang meminta izin untuk bersemayam di dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura yang merupakan ruang peristirahatan bagi sang adik kecil.

" _Give it to me Na-ru~~..._ " ucap Sakura " _I need your little brother...give it to me Naru~~_ " Rancau Sakura dengan posisi terlentang membuka lebar kedua kakinya memperlihatkan dengan jelas lubang kewanitaanya yang menjadi sasaran tabrakan adik kecilnya.

Dengan sekali hentakan keras Naruto memasukkan semua bagian adik kecilnya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

Teriakan keras dan panjang Sakura menggema di seluruh sudut dinding kamar, diiringi keluarnya cairan cinta ketiga kalinya milik Sakura yang kini membasahi sang adik kecil tersayang.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan tidak membiarkan Sakura untuk beristirahat sejenak menata nafas, Naruto dengan cepat menggerakan adik kecilnya melakukan gerakan _in-out_ di dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

"Sempit _Hime_ ~...nikmat… sempitnya.." Naruto mulai merancau tak jelas sambil menambah lebih cepat gerakan _in-outnya._

"Pe-lan Na~... Ru~... Pe-rih~~" Sakura membalas rancauan Naruto, meminta mengurangi kecepatan gerakan _in-out_ di lubang kewanitaanya.

Rancauan istrinya, membuat Naruto makin menikmati setiap momen denyutan dinding lubang kewanitaan milik sang istri. Yang makin intens menekan adik kecil Naruto di setiap gerakan _in-out._ Membuat adik kecilnya makin menegang dan membesar.

tiga puluh menit berlalu rancauan Sakura makin menjadi, kepalanya bergerak kekanan-kiri keatas-kebawah menikmati setiap hentakan dan kocokan adik kecil Naruto. Entah berapa kali Sakura sudah mengalami orgasme, Naruto tidak mempedulikannya serta tidak memberi waktu bagi Sakura untuk beristirahat sejenak di sela-sela masa orgasme. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto merasakan bahwa kejantanannya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu ke rahim Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya pun mengalami klimaks secara bersamaan dengan diiringi suara teriakan dan desahan dari kedua sejoli ini. Sakura merasakan sesuatu hal yang terasa begitu hangat mengisi rahimnya, tentu saja itu merupakan benih cinta Naruto nantinya akan tertanam di dalam rahim Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar dibuat kelelahan dengan permainan panas yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terhadapnya. Naruto pun kini ambruk di atas tubuh mungil Sakura dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta pada masing-masing wajah rupawan pasangan suami istri yang sudah lama terpisah. Sungguh mereka benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah terduga sebelumnya.

Sepertinya kelelahan yang mendera tubuh Naruto tidak bertahan lama. kini sang pemuda Namikaze itu kembali bangkit untuk memulai ronde ketiga permainan panas mereka. Meski merasa lelah, tapi Sakura dengan senang hati melayani setiap keinginan sang putra tunggal Namikaze tersebut.

" _Doggystyle, Hime…"_

Sakura mengangguk, beranjak mengarahkan bongkahan mulus pantannya tepat di depan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Tentu saja kegiatan panas itu berlanjut sampai dini hari, seolah mereka tak pernah lelah untuk terus menerus melakukan adegan panas tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua pun benar-benar tumbang dan terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka dengan posisi saling berpelukan intim.

 **\- END for LEMON -**

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, setiap inchi tubuhnya terasa pegal seakan baru saja mengerjakan kegiatan fisik di luar kebiasaannya.

Sesosok pemuda begitu nyaman tidur disampingnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya yang kekar memeluk pinggang milik Sakura yang mungil. Sakura mencoba mengeliat berusaha melepas pelukan sang pemuda, bukannya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang pemuda, malah secara tidak sadar pemuda itu makin memeluknya dengan lebih erat. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan kondisinya sekarang, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok pemuda yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Diusap dengan lembut pipi sang pemuda bersurai pirang sambil memanggil nama sang pemuda dengan suara yang cukup menggoda, mencoba membangunkan dari lelap tidurnya.

"Na~ Ru~ Kun~, My Lo~vely~ Hubby…" Panggil Sakura sambil memandang wajah suaminya yang begitu teduh. "Sudah pa~gih~ sayang,..."

Mendengar suara sang istri yang memanggilnya dengan lembut, pemuda itu akhirnya terbangun tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Saku-chan _Ohayou._.." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium lembut pipi mulus miliki Sakura.

" _Ohayou_ ~ Naru-kun" Sakura hanya bisa merona menerima perlakukan romantis dari Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukan, sambil beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur milik Sakura. Dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa cairan cinta yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura pun segera mengikuti Naruto, beranjak berdiri menuju kamar mandi untuk bershower-ria dengan suaminya.

 **#Mansion Haruno (Ruang Makan Keluarga Haruno)**

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Haruno begitu tenang, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang saling bersinggungan. Hal ini terasa aneh bagi Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan acara bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati sarapan pagi dengan keluarganya.

Akhirnya sang kepala keluarga Haruno membuka suara, memecah keheningan.

" _So..., When we're are going to get a grandchild?_ " Ucap Kizashi dengan serius.

Sakura yang sedang menikmati _orange juice_ -nya langsung tersedak seketika, mendengar ucapan sang Ayah.

Tetapi tidak dengan Naruto, ia begitu tenang mendengar ucapan sang kepala keluarga Haruno. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kizashi.

" _Immediately, Chichiue_ " Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

Mebuki hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari sang suami, warna wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi semerah tomat.

"Naru- **Bakaaaaaa!** " Teriak Sakura, sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CURCOL SECTION:**_

 _Maaf baru sempet membalas review sekarang, mohon pendapat, saran dan reviewnya, semoga cerita ini bisa memuaskan para pecinta basket dan juga fans Naruto._

.

.

 _ **Q &A SECTION:**_

 _ **Amai Sora**_ _(iaa salah genre sebelumnya bukan adventure tapi sudah saya ubah, hahaha tokoh tambahan yg skrng bisa dilihat di wiki kuroko no basket sora-chan, RnR ya ditunggu)_

 _ **83**_ _(sudah dilanjut ya RnR ya klo berkenan)_

 _ **Ae Hatake**_ _(sudah diupdateya, maaf kemarin chpt 2 pendek, makasih buat koreksi nama ayah sakura, sdh dibetulkan, RnR ya..)_

 _ **SR not AUTHOR**_ _(hehe penjelasannya akan terungkap di beberapa chap kedepan...RnR ya)_

 _ **Zoe**_ _(sudah dipaanjangin chap 3nya semoga memuaskan)_

 _ **Guest1**_ _(ia naru sudah nikah sama saku, kpn nikahnya dan alasananya bakal diungkap di chap2 selanjutnya)_

 _ **Guest2**_ _(char di KnB yang pasti geberation miracle bakal muncul)_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please Review**

 **V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**


End file.
